My Wonderland
by RollingBeatle
Summary: A girl (Angel) is near death after a shooting that killed the rest of her family.  Now, she is in a coma and sent into wonderland in her unconscious state. The only way she can escape is to defeat the Red King.  With the help of the Tea Party Resistance Group, a group of people bent on getting rid of the king, she may be able to finally return home. Bad at summaries, please review.
1. Into the Darkness

**A/N: This is my first story, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alice In Wonderland or any other things you may recognize.

When Angel woke up it was dark. Very dark. The last thing she remembered was bullets. Some hit her, she was sure, but she didn't feel any pain.

The next thing she remembered was her little sister, Lucy, on the ground bleeding. Poor Lucy, she was a sweet girl, innocent and kind. She never told Angel this, but she wanted to grow up and be just like Angel.

If only she could see her sister now, scared in a foreign land. Oh it was a sight to see. The normally tough emotionless girl was trying to look around in the pure dark of the night.

Another memory started to slip into Angel's mind. Being brought to the hospital...

* * *

"She's lucky to be alive..." murmured a doctor who would probably like to be anywhere but here. Most likely he wanted to go home with his wife, who was expecting soon.

"Yeah, the rest of her family wasn't so lucky, did you see all that blood?" remarked another.

"I heard a cop say he couldn't tell the husband from the wife." the first doctor replied with a shudder. Sadly that was true. Well partly. If you looked at the remains of the faces you couldn't tell. The rest of the body you could, slightly. Oh it was a horrible sight, repulsed all who saw it. The bodies had been shredded apart by bullets, leaving a horrible bloody mess.

The second doctor nodded sadly. "Good thing they didn't destroy the little girls body too much... It's awful what people will do "

* * *

This is where the memory ended leaving Angel scared and confused. Who had been shooting? Why didn't she die along with her family? And most importantly, where was she?

She heard footsteps coming near.

"Hello?" she called out to the unknown person.

"Oh, you're here.". The voice was male, didn't sound young or old and seemed almost irritated. "You're about fifteen seconds early, that isn't a good sign."

"Excuse me, but where am I? And what do you mean I'm early?" she inquired, hoping to get some questions answered.

"I can't tell you where you are, that would interfere too much. You need to learn that from someone else. You're early because you were supposed to arrive at strictly nine o'clock. You were fifteen seconds early." The voice was quite irritable, Angel felt like she was being treated like a nuisance.

"Now I have to go, your guide will be here soon."

Guide? What did that mean? So many questions were swirling around in her mind that she didn't know what to ask.

The first voice was gone, she heard his fading footsteps.

Awhile later, could've been an hour, could've been five minutes, she heard two pairs f footsteps approaching. One was walking faster than the other, probably to catch up just like Lucy had when she was walking with Angel. The footsteps grew nearer and some voices came apparent.

"All I'm saying Andy, is that you're eight. A girlfriend shouldn't be any concern to you." This voice was young, and male again. She assumed that Andy was a boy, unless it was Andrea.

"But she's pretty!" piped in a tiny boys voice. Yep, Andy was a boy.

"Hello?" Angel called out to them, hoping for some help.

The first person, who she assumed was older, replied "Miss?"

There was a noise of someone getting someone out, and the little boy said "Here you are Peter!"

A wavering light came up, coming from a lantern held by, who Angel assumed was Peter. It illuminated his face. But Angel wasn't looking at his face. She was looking at his ears, which went up above his head and looked exactly like a rabbits.

Everything went black as she fainted.

**That's all for now, I hope you enjoy! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Peter

Peter POV

I looked down at the girl below me. Almost immediately I could tell she wasn't from around here. No one wore leather jackets and no one wore those types of pants, especially ladies!

Andy, a little white rabbit, well half human at least, like the rest of us, looked up at me. "What happened to her Peter?" he asked.

I chuckled softly. "You see my ears scared her!" My ears were a great contrast to the rest of me. I had dark hair and skin, but my ears were snow white. I thought I looked cool.

Andy, our current march hare, looked up at me. "But Peter! Your ears look awesome!"

I chuckled softly. I swear the kid didn't remember our own world at all. Of course all of us are originally from the same world this girl had emerged from.

I picked her up gently, she wasn't too heavy for me. "Andy? Run ahead and go to the house okay? Make up a cot..."

Andy looked up at me with eyes filled with curiosity. In a hushed tone he asked "Is she our Alice, Peter? Is she gonna make Mikey stop?"

Mikey was the red king. He had ruled over us for over a hundred years and was cruel and cold hearted. He had almost killed the white queen, or Maggie as that was her name. Mikey, who was Maggie's older brother apparently used to be a kind man. But now… all I hoped was for his death, and only an Alice, someone from the old world could do that.

I sighed softly and looked at Andy. "I don't know kid..." I said in a soft voice, to hopefully mask the fact that I was praying this tiny girl would save us. "Now run ahead and set up."

Andy did as he was told, like a good little hare. I took my time walking, knowing that it took Andy a bit longer to do everything without Hatter's help. Mikey had taken Hatter about a week ago. I looked down at the girl. In the dark it was hard to see her features, but she reminded me of my sister. Well... Just the way she looked, not exactly her features, but the feel they had.

Awhile later I reached the shack I lived in with Andy, Ilsa and formerly, Hatter.

Ilsa and Andy were running around the shack, laughing and smiling. I went over to the newly set up cot and laid the girl in it. In the light that came from the multiple lanterns and the soft glow of the fire I could see that she seemed... Edgy. She was tense even in her sleep.

Ilsa walked over, her blue and black striped cat ears pressed back. Her tail, patterned the same way was flicking back and forth unpleasantly. "Peter who is that?" she asked in an almost threatening voice.

"I'm not sure..." I replied a bit shakily. Ilsa was my friend, she was like a sister and I'd trust her with my life, but she could be scary beyond belief.

Ilsa let out an irritated sigh. "And why did you bring an unknown girl here?" she asked.

"Ilsa look at her!" I said. "She isn't dressed in Wonderland clothing, she's from the old world... She could be the Alice we've been waiting for."

My friend thought about this for a moment. "Well she looks the part..." she remarked, lifting up a lock of the girls light hair. "Let's have Maggie come over tomorrow to look at her." I nodded in agreement.

In the morning I woke with a yawn, soft light coming from the sun filling my room. It was a nice day, I could hear birds outside. Then I heard Ilsa go outside, a small rustling and then silence. Ilsa killed another bird. I swear she's more cat than human.

I got out of bed and looked around. It was very early. Glancing over at the girl from yesterday I noticed she was starting to stir. Walking over I got a better look at her. She looked calm and gentle while she was sleeping. I could tell though that her face would harden when she woke. Almost everyone's does.

Her eyes blinked. Once, twice, then stayed open. Her eyes darted around the room as she sat up, then she saw me. She jumped up and almost fell flat on her face.

"It's alright," I said in a soothing voice. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm on your side.

"Side?" she asked, clearly confused. "Since when do I have a side?"

I sighed softly. "Listen did you die?" I asked.

No less confused, she shook her head. "I don't think so... I don't remember dying. The last thing I remember was going into the hospital."

I felt relief wash over me. If she wasn't dead, she really was an Alice. "Listen this is going to take a lot of explaining, so I hope you're patient."

The girl sighed softly and nodded. "I just want some answers..." she muttered under her breath.

All of the people in Wonderland were just as confused as her when they got here, so I completely understood her feelings. "You'll get your answers. Let me start with the basics of this world. You're in Wonderland, and yes I mean like that children's story. I can guarantee you though, this world is anything but childish. We're at war. The first person who came here an actually left was named Alice. Are you getting this?"

She was looking at me like I was crazy, and I don't blame her. "So you're telling me I'm in war time fairy land?"

"Basically, yes. And since you're the most recent person to have gotten here, and you're still living, you have to be the one to stop this war." I smirked abut at her very confused expression. It was priceless.

"Please explain a bit more..." she requested in a far off voice, as if she wasn't even here.

"Certainly." I said, ready to comply. It was better to explain this as soon as possible. "You see you're what's referred to as an Alice, or just someone from the old world."

"The old world?" she inquired.

I nodded. "Earth. Let me put it this way, your soul is here, your body is in an hospital." I sighed softly. "This is the world of the dead. For all of us, our physical bodies died. That left our spirits here."

Her eyes went wide at my words. She seemed to believe me though, that was good.

"The only way you can go back to your world is if you defeat the Red King. He's the one causing this war." She shook her head, confused. "This isn't real..." she muttered softly.

"It's very real."


	3. Queen Maggie

**Here's chapter 3! I hope you enjoy and please review!**

* * *

ANGEL POV

Of course I got sucked into this lovely place, right? Mr. Bunny kept talking.

"Now your body is in a coma. Once you defeat the king you'll wake up." Oh gee, that sounded fun.

A question popped into my mind, and I had a feeling it was important. "What happens if I get killed here?" I pipped up.

Mr. Bunny sighed sadly. "Then your body and soul die. You won't go to an afterlife..."

My eyes went wide at this. "Why?!" I shouted at him.

"A soul can exist without a body, but a body can't survive without a soul." He frowned, as if this had happened to someone from deep in his past, or was about to happen to someone in the future. Those looks are more similar than you'd think.

"Before you can defeat the king I need to ask a favor of you." He looked at me with eyes filled with sorrow. "My friend, and everybody's friend, Hatter was taken by the king. Could you please help us get him back?"

I looked at him, truly shocked. I had just gotten here about a day ago and I was already being told who to save, what to do and the like.

Just before I could tell Mr. Bunny off a regal looking woman dressed in all white burst in with a cat girl and another bunny.

The cat girl was quite striking. Her fur on her tail and ears alternated neon blue to a deep black. This was a great contrast to her light blonde hair. Really it was a lovely mix. She had a wide smile that seemed sarcastic, mischievous, and happy all rolled into one. I would bet my life on her being quite the character.

The bunny boy, who I was pretty sure was Andy from the night before, was anything but striking, besides his ears. He had shaggy brown hair that flopped into his brown eyes. His ears matched his hair in color. He was beaming while he looked at me, like a child looking up to his hero.

The one who stood out the most though was the woman. She looked about Mr. Bunny's age, but had wisdom in her eyes that only could've been made over a hundred years. She had brown hair that was streaked with blonde. Her eyes were an icy shade of blue; it made me feel like she was looking into my soul. The woman wore a pure white dress. It didn't glitter or look fancy but it was elegant all the same.

The bunny man bowed to her. "Queen Maggie..." he said softly.

Trying to not seem disrespectful I bowed also.

The cat girl pointed at me. "That's the one Peter thinks is an Alice."

I felt all eyes fall on me. Never doing well in the spotlight I just turned my eyes to the floor. The regal woman spoke. "What's your name?"

"Angel... Angel Stevens." I replied in a soft voice.

She nodded. "I'm Queen Maggie, but just call me Maggie."

"Okay... I'm pretty confused..."

The bunny man looked at me. "But I explained everything! I promise!"

I looked over at him, slightly sympathetic. "It's just hard to wrap y mind around..."

Maggie looked at me with understanding. "It's a lot of weight to carry on your shoulders. Now Hatter is... a risk. We would like if you could get him for us..."

The child looked at me. "Hatter was like a big brother to me... I miss him. Please Ms. Angel?"

He reminded me of Lucy, the childish innocence, the wide eyed looked. I couldn't say no to him, I'd feel like a criminal. I nodded solemnly looking him in the eye. I was a decent fighter, I could defend myself a bit.

Maggie smiled softly at me. "You can come with me to the castle. We have some supplies to help you." She motioned for me to follow her. I shakily rose from the bed and did so.

Awhile later we arrived at a grand castle. It was huge, pure white. There were decorations, all resembling a part of the original Alice In Wonderland story. A smiling cat, a top hat, a rabbit. All of there intricate and beautiful designs were made of gold, or something that resembled gold. Maggie brought me into a room deep in the castle. The inside of the castle was just as beautiful. White walls were pairs with mahogany doors. Inside the room, which had many locks on it, I was shocked by what I saw.

The room was filled to the brim with technology. It was as great, if not almost infinitely better, than the greatest technology we had in our world. Maggie brought me over to a circular stone like device. She pressed it into my palm, it was cool and smooth, digging perfectly in my hand. "This helps quiet your motion. Just hold onto it tight." I nodded, inspecting it. It looked like something I'd get out of a crane machine, nothing high tech.

She pulled a deep, blood red uniform from a shelf. "This is the uniform of a Red Kingdom dungeon guard. It will help you to find Hatter... Get to the deep part of the dungeon where they don't bother to clean up the bodies." I shuddered at the thought of the stench of stinking bodies.

Maggie looked at me sympathetically. "I know it's bad, I was kept down there for a week... Peter saved my life." She looked through some other things. After awhile of pushing around high-tech devices that she must have mentally deemed useless for my job she pulled out a slender silver-blue sword. "Just in case..." she told me in a hushed tone.

I looked at the sword. These people were depending on me. In that moment I knew I couldn't let them down.


	4. Hatter

**Sorry this is so short, writers block. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Maggie and I went over a few more things. She taught me how to use a sword, and over the next few days Ilsa mentioned I wouldn't be completely useless in a fight. I decided to take that as a compliment.

At the end of five days, that rushed by like a river, I realized that tonight I would save a mans life. Or lose my own.

I dressed in the red and gold gown that female workers wore. Maggie had called them slaves to the red king. Oh gosh how it felt like dressing for a funeral. For the love of all that is good I hope I'm not.

Maggie helped me but my hair in the elegant design that was customary for female workers. It really was beautiful.

I gripped the stone like a lifeline. Ilsa helped me secure the bluish silver sword in the folds of the gown. I was trembling like a leaf in the last weeks of fall. Please God don't let me fall... please...

With trembling knees I began my journey to the castle. Angel had shown me the rout to Hatter's cell, nothing more. I didn't need anything more and I can guarantee you I didn't want it either.

I entered a black side door, gripping the red handle with a shaking hand. As soon as the door was open a scent washed over me.

It is so hard to describe, yet it was pleasant. Sweet smelling but not overpowering, and it almost smelled... Delectable.

When I entered I realized how sick it all was. That lovely smell was radiating from half decomposed corpses. Their flesh was cinnamon brown, their eyes sunk in. The eyes looked like to big fat beetles ready to crawl up your leg and down your spine. I could see maggots and worms slipping around the flesh, and the skin crawled with whatever was under it. How could something so sick smell so wonderful? Oh the cruelty of the world.

Despite nearly losing my lunch I continued onward. The stench resided only in the entrance I learned as I walked. Walking on I saw a body, not yet decomposed entirely, bloated with gas. It gave off an awful stench, one you would actually expect from a rotting g body. All the features were still intact, I could tell it had been a woman, brown hair, and dressed entirely in black. I couldn't tell what color eyes she had, they had already been eaten out by maggots. It was disgusting, seeing this.

I walked further. The ground sloped slightly, making me feel like I was being dragged into the earth.

About a held hour later I reached an area with living people. It was no better than the rest. Many screamed and howled with pain, and the stench of their unwashed bodies was almost as bad as decay.

All the way in the back, at the end of the tunnel there was a man chained to the wall. I rushed over to him.

With sunken eyes he looked up. A floppy top hat covered part of his face and, from what I could see, he glared at me, almost disgusted. "My execution isn't for another three days!" he spat out at me.

"Hopefully that won't be happening..." I said softly, picking the lock the way Maggie had shown me. The man looked up at me, first in confusion, then anger. "You're just playing with me! False hope! What's wrong with you people?!"

I placed my index finger over his lips, quieting him. "I am helping you..." I said quietly as the last lock popped open with a quiet click. His eyes quickly widened with joy as he shakily stood. "Alice... You've come home..." He reached out and touched a lock of my pale hair. I swatted his hand away, and before he could protest I grabbed his hand and started to run out of the dungeon.

About twenty minutes later, we saw a faint light coming from up ahead. The door way, our ticket to freedom.

And of course the doorway was blocked by three guards.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's so short!))**

The Hatter looked at me, starting to glare again. "A set up?" he hissed out at me.

I quickly shook my head, fear gripping me.

I looked back at Hatter, and for an awkward moment I thought he was looking... Well you know where. Turns out he was only looking at the sword, which he took from me and charged at the guards with. This man was mad.

A female guard swung her sword at him, grazing his tattered jacket. He swung back, ripping through her slender neck and leaving her on the ground, gurgling on her own blood. The Hatter laughed with a sadistic glee, chilling me to the bone.

The Hatter looked back at me, his luminous orange eyes seeming bright as two suns in the dark. "C'mon my pretty Alice, we have things to do and I don't want to be late!"

I ran after the crazed man, not knowing who was more frightening, him or the guards.

We reached the shelter a half hour later, panting. When we arrived the Hatter grabbed my hands and giggled happily as he said with glee, "Alice you're home and I'm free, this is brilliant!"

I quickly jerked my hand away, quite honestly surprised. "I'm not Alice..." I explained to the insane man.

His face fell, as it seemed a great sadness overcame him. "Then who are you...?"

I opened my mouth to answer when Andy, the little hare, ran up and hugged the Hatter tight. "Hatty! You're home!" The Hatter smiled at at Andy and ruffled his hair. "Hey kiddo! Yeah I am, this lovely gal saved me."

Andy giggled softly. "That's Angel..."

The Hatter smiled sweetly at me. "She certainly is isn't she?" he said charmingly.

Andy rolled his eyes in the way only a child can. "That's her name dumby!"

The Hatter laughed, and, for a moment, the world was serene.

Of course that can't last for long now can it?


	6. Chapter 6

ILSA POV

Dear diary,

Well my plans weren't going as well as I would have liked them to. I wish that stupid Hatter was still in prison, and of course that stupid Alice isn't helping matters.

All I can hope for is that they never discover about King Mikey. If they did, well I'd be screwed. Thank goodness Maggie is under the blur spell, otherwise Dan and Noah would've figured out the plan ages ago.

Ah well, it doesn't matter. I'll be queen soon enough anyway.

And I don't care who I step onto to get there.

PETER POV

The Tweedle Brothers had gotten lost, again.

This happened once or twice a week, and it was harder to find them each time. I honestly think that they do this on purpose just to irritate me and Maggie, although, I have to admit, Maggie usually seems a bit out of it when it comes to finding them. Sometimes I get worried she'll get lost herself.

That's why today I brought along Hatter and Andy, who was skipping between us singing a little tune.

"Noah!" I called out to the dark haired twin.

"Dum!" Andy cried out his nickname for Noah. It was cute, he called them Dee and Dum, less of something childish and more of something like… acceptance. Andy didn't warm up to them quickly, it when he did it was wonderful.

I spotted a blond head of hair bouncing along the path parallel to the one we were on. The self proclaimed "older" twin, Dan, had been found.

Andy ran off to retrieve him, bouncing like the little hare he is.

Noah, who apparently was hiding behind a bush, jumped out and tackled the small child with a laugh. Andy giggled and pushed him off.

Dan chuckled softly from where he was standing. He flipped his shaggy blond hair out of his eyes, smirking. Quite honestly he looked like a blond version of some celebrity.

Hatter jokingly tackled his friends. Noah went limp with a fake groan. "Hatter you're killing us!" Dan and Andy were squirming and laughing.

Almost the whole team had been found.


	7. Secrets Aren't Meant to be Kept

HATTER POV

I was watching Alice (Angel... She's Angel, Angel, Angel) work in the garden with Maggie, pure queen, white queen, snow white queen.

They were planting petunias, (lunias, loony little petunias) roses, (rosy posy rosy posy rosy posy rosy posy) and marigolds (merry go round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round).

Alice (Angel!) smiled over at me. She had a lovely grin, although I had just noticed something odd. Ali(Ang)ce(el) was wearing pants, something they shouldn't do. Although I had notices that that when my Alice came back a lot different than the last time I saw her. Her hair had darker streaks in it, a reddish color, and she was LOUD! It seemed she couldn't be quiet for a moment, always jabbering about something or another. Quite honestly she had gotten a little annoying.

A(A)l(n)i(g)c(e)e(l) still seemed scared to go near me after rescuing me. Mister Hoppy had told me that I had scared her. I didn't understand how I had scared her as I hadn't done anything odd. She had gotten me out, I had ran with her, and I killed the guards that got in my way. (Oh how blood is such a blissful ruby red, flying through the air like perfect red pearls. It sticks when it dries but its still lovely and thick when it isn't dry. I love the feeling of blood so much.)

Maybe my Alice (ANGEL YOU THICK SKULLED FREAK) had become sensitive to the sight of blood. She hadn't been before, she had understood my love for the stuff and I thought might have shared it. I guess people can change over time.

A memory flits before my eyes, confusing me. I see my Alice, choking on blood, it gurgling through her pretty lips, matting her lovely hair. Was that my Alice? But no, my Alice (no that's Angel, your Alice is DEAD) was working in the gardens with Maggie, helping her make the pretty flowers.

Deciding these thoughts of Alice were unhealthy, I wandered over to the Tweedle brothers, who were discussing rebirthing a cat. From what I had heard this conversation was utter nonsense, just the way I like it. I joined in on the talk, adding little comments here or there. Quite honestly it was an interesting subject matter.

Dan and Noah snapped to rapt attention when they heard Ilsa mention that she was going hunting. Noah looked at me, then looked at Dan, before making a gesture at Ilsa. Dan gave him a curt nod before dragging me to a clearing in the woods. I didn't resist, as I'd trust them with my life any day.

Noah and Dan sat at a long table in the clearing and I followed suit.

"Ilsa wants to take over Hatter," the twins said in unison. I looked at them like they were crazy, and I know crazy pretty well. "She wouldn't! Her and Maggie are best friends, everyone knows that! You two need help..."

Dan looked at Noah sadly. "I knew he wouldn't believe us, she has them all tricked!" The blond said softly.

"Everyone but me you and Mikey!" Noah said in an oddly cheery voice.

Wait- MIKEY?! I must have been voicing my thoughts because they both looked at me and nodded in unison.

"He isn't what you think he is! Ilsa is the real evil. She's the one that killed the first white queen, and she's the one that almost killed Maggie!" they told me in perfect togetherness.

"I'm no idiot! I was there for that battle between them! DON'T LIE TO ME YOU IDIOTS! I'LL KILL YOU!" I was growing enraged at the false accusations, hating to hear my dear friend put down like that. It was SICK, and they were WRONG.

The brothers looked between each other in fear, and what seemed to be confusion. "Hatter you need to listen! We'll answer all of your questions just give us a chance please!" one of them piped out; I was too blind with rage to notice which. I smacked them across each of their faces and ran off, knowing deep down I wouldn't mention this to anyone, in fear that it had never truly happened. So many times my mind has fabricated what I believed to be fact, and turned facts into lies. I hope the twins don't think that about Ilsa, they any be right...

Can they?

MIKEY'S POV

Ilsa has ruined my life. She has everyone convinced that she's so sweet and perfect but she's not! The true corruption of Wonderland sprouted from her, after she nearly killed me and my sister. Then that awful confusion spell she put on everyone who saw the fight... They all think I tried to kill my precious little sister. I'd never do that, I love her. We looked out for each other and now we can't.

If I'm ever alone with Ilsa, and lord help her if I am, I'll rip out her throat, I'll rip her limb from limb! That woman has ruined my life and the lives of my people, for that she must pay.

I was so glad to be approached by the Tweedle twins a week ago, they restored my faith in the cause. They had been exempt from the spell, either because she assumed they were too cowardly, or she just plain forgot. For their ego's sake I hope it was the second. Dan, who had been looking around the cursed camp had noticed Peter had woken from his daze as well. This was a sign the the cat's hold was weakening.

Noah had seen a new face, he claimed she was an Alice, just what we need at this hour. She might be able to break the spell and let the others see what was going on. I'd have my honor and my sister back, the two things I longed for the most.

Oh of course I can't forget my dear Jessica. Ilsa tricked Maggie into thinking she was working with me and part of my "evil plots." Last I heard she was rotting away, half alive, starving in the White Kingdom's dungeon. I miss her so.

I will have my revenge.

ANGEL POV

I can't help but notice the Hatter acting... weirder than usual. He keeps giving these odd looks to Ilsa and then at the twins. It all started since he got back from taking a walk with the twins. I hope nothing awful is going on, I think we have enough drama for now.

The Hatter wandered over to me, an odd grin on his face. He always dresses in the strangest ways. For example, right now he's wearing:

A pink a red striped bow tie, extremely oversized.

A bright red vest

Neon purple shirt

A blue suit jacket

Neon green pants

Bright yellow shoes

And to top it all off he's wearing the same hat as ever, black top hat, silver ribbon with red gens sprinkled about it.

I swear if he were in the normal world he'd be on one of those television shows in an instant.

The Hatter sits beside me as I pick at blades of grass. He looks down at the mutilated patch of lawn. "Al- Angel?" he says in a quiet tone. "What year is it now?"

"2013... Why do you ask?" I hadn't thought about it, but, if this was the land of the dead he could be from the Stone Age for all I know.

"When I came here it was 1692... I was on a boat, going to America! We were going to get there exactly two hundred years after the first boats got there... It was so amazing, I couldn't believe I was going." He looked at me with wide icy blue eyes, still glistening with the hope of a dream lost. Those gleaming eyes then darkened as he continued. "Our ship sank close to shore when we got there. I saw my father and baby sister thrash in the water, clawing at it... I was the only one that came out alive. You'd figure, I'd be grateful, I'd try to live my life to the fullest and be amazing! But no... I went insane, and one day I died. I'm not sure how, but one moment I'm talking to myself about bats, the next I'm here!"

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked him.

"I honestly don't know Angel."

* * *

**Is this long enough?**


	8. Chapter 8

ANGEL POV

I mused over what the Hatter had told me. It seemed that his life hadn't been the best towards the end. He was such a gentle man, undeserving of the cruel past he had. Yet despite my concerns for his well being there was something else repeatedly surfacing in my mind. It had been 321 years since his death yet he looked as if he was only in his early twenties. I understood that time seemed to be a bit different here but it was truly stunning.

There was also something else bugging me. When Hatter had spoken to me he seemed so... tender. It was odd, a connection with him. There was something tender in him I could tell no one had seen for a long time, maybe not ever. I hoped I could be there for him.

HATTER POV

After my time with Angel I felt... different. My mind was clear... Sane I guess. She was gentle and sweet to me, and she didn't look at me as if I was a monster. I wanted to always feel the gentle blossoms of feeling I got with Alice. No... Angel. This was Angel.

I knew that soon enough I'd lapse back into the confusion and broken wires that made up my mind, and I wanted to enjoy the brief moments of sanity left to me. The constant darkness slowly seeping into my mind again, poisoning everything it touched, oh God let me stay coherent, let me at least enjoy myself again! Oh no... I was... Gone.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA H

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA H

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA H

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA H

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A

HAHAHAHA

The laughter was back, bringing me the poison honey of insanity. I heard it always as it muddled my thoughts, as it twisted my dreams.

I heard it as it broke my heart.

-Magic flashback time-

The Hatter, in the past known as John, was walking hand in hand with Alice. Their eyes were filled with love for each other. They were perfect in every way. If one didn't have the words the other did. When one was sad the other was a shoulder to cry on.

All of that would end with the snap of a twig.

The snap of sanity.

The snap of reality.

John stepped on a twig as he walked with his beloved. The twig had an odd resemble nice t-

Oh God.

Please

Have

Mercy.

Memories of John's time in the woods from colonial times flooded back to him. The bodies of friends and family he would constantly find washed up on shore when he walked. The bones he would walk on as they crunched beneath him like twigs.

Now he felt the insanity creep in again, stalking around his mind like wolves around a wounded animal. The instinct to fight kicked in, and before he knew it his sword was out. And in Alice.

She looked at her lover in shock, not understanding the sudden lashing out. Mortally wounded the young woman dropped to her knees, the last breath of life escaping her. Her lips were stained red by her own blood, sticky and bubbling from the last bits of air escaping her.

The Hatter didn't even flinch.


End file.
